The Other I
by Pururuu
Summary: "Dunia ini telah membusuk. Jika kau tidak sudi mengotori tangan suci mu, biar aku yang menanggung nya." Saat sosok itu berbisik, Eren Yaeger tahu bahwa tubuhnya telah menghadirkan jiwa yang lain.


Aku mendekati pintu yang gahar aroma serpih kayunya. Kupaksakan kaki berat ku menaiki tangga sempit, mendaki dalam gerak tergopoh di atas anak-anak tangga pualam halus yang lapuk.

Suara bersahutan menggema dari bawah. Satu yang memohon, satu yang memaki. Saling memantulkan gema di dinding rumah yang sudah membusuk dari lama. Sebelumnya aku tak berniat memasuki jalur yang tak pernah Ibu izinkan aku—bocah sembilan tahun, untuk tahu. tetapi suara teriakan memperingati ku bahwa tak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Mereka berada di depanku, tubuh ter kuasa birahi amarah Ayahku mengepalkan botol kaca yang terpecah setengah bagian. Menghujam runcing pekat sebau karat besi, bagai gigi setan mengoyak pada tubuh ibu yang menggeliat dalam hujan darah dan luka.

Langkah ku lebih dekat, sempoyongan nyaris mati di udara pagi yang lembap. Aku bergegas meraih matel merah tua buruk, siap menembus dingin. Memacu lari ku di tengah pagi yang sunyi, ke arah kendaraan patroli polisi yang biasanya selalu siap berjaga di dekat pos perbatasan kota.

Napas ku terengah berat, kulihat satu yang terparkir di sana. Tak sabar, kaca mobil depan ku ketuk keras dengan tangan gemetar. Entah karena dingin ataupun karena rasa takut yang mulai mengambil alih sadar.

Kaca terbuka sedikit setelah lama tak hirau, polisi laki-laki mengintip kearah ku yang berdiam diri.

"Demi Tuhan anak sial, aku sedang sibuk. Pergilah!"

"T-tapi _Sir_ —

Wanita bersurai cokelat kacang almond ikut mengintip dari dalam. Menjalankan jemari jalang berpoles cat kuku emas ke wajah sang petugas.

"Sayang, kau tahu kita tak punya banyak waktu setelah orang-orang mulai terbangun dari tidur."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Petugas busuk. Dia membawa bibirnya tenggelam di ceruk leher putih wanita. Mengabaikan ku.

"Dengar nak, orang dewasa seperti ku ini penuh kesibukan. Kau enyahlah."

Lalu kaca film hitam itu dinaikkan, suara deru mobil nyaring bergema meninggalkan aku yang tersungkur tanah basah embun karena tak terkejar.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku bergetar, merasakan tangan imajiner yang memeluk di tengah kabut pagi. Menggiring ku pulang, menuju dapur, mendaki tempat peralatan memasak ibu dengan gemetar. Jauh di bawah kutemukan pisau daging yang baru terasah.

Suara-suara itu kembali berteriak. "Mati!"

 _Kegilaan yang membiak._

"Demi Tuhan Grisha!" Teriak Ibu. "Jangan!"

 _Ayahku dan mereka harusnya menjadi jiwa rakus dan mengapung dalam tinja._

Kini aku berdiri, terpojok memunggungi pintu kayu yang telah kututup rapat. Ibu menatap jauh kedalam mata hijau bening ku, dan ekspresi nya tak lagi penuh sakit, melainkan berubah sekeras gilingan batu , tidak lagi membujuk tetapi memerintah. Sedang di lain sisi Ayah masih menggores lengan atas ibu yang sudah robek kainnya tak sadar hadir ku. Mengagumi arus se deras keran bocor yang kentalnya terkontaminasi merah pekat.

 _Pantas untuk mati_.

Gemetar di tubuh terhenti.

Secara mendadak, aku melangkah ke depan dengan tangan tersimpan dibalik punggung. Menarik jiwa dari tubuh hampa kasih sayang ku sedari kandungan, merangkakan nafsu setan naik lalu berdiri tanpa goyah dibelakang tubuh hina nya.

 _Tuntun aku, wahai arwah gelap yang menghuni neraka._

Dengan senang hati kulakukan pengorbanan terakhir. Sekaligus ku padamkan bagian nurani terakhir yang luput akan dosa.

 _Menjadi bagian busuk yang terbebas tali kekang jiwanya._

Dalam detik-detik terakhir ini aku menunduk memandang parasnya dengan jijik dan seringai melebar, tubuh kotor yang telah membuat benihnya melahirkan ku.

Dia menoleh menatap ku dari bayang-bayang. Mata muram akan kabut, tetapi di dalamnya kurasakan ada penghormatan atas pencapaian ku. Dia seakan mengerti aku tidak punya pilihan. terdiam dengan bijih mata hampir ter tohok keluar. Ketakutan.

Maka tinggi di atas dunia yang terbebani ini, ku panjatkan doa terakhir.

 _Tuhan yang terkasih, dunia tak perlu mengingat namaku sebagai salah satu umat dengan keselamatanmu. Aku pendosa keji, yang tubuh ini akan menggeliat di dasar neraka dalam cengkraman dan laguna pantulan darah. Aku berdoa agar keraguan hidup ku jatuhkan di sini. Jadikan sebagai hadiah yang akan kubawa ke jahanam._

Seiring hati kubisikkan kata amin. Dan ku ayun tangan berpisau daging tepat garisan hidungnya. Membelah kepala berumur empat puluh tahunan dengan rapi. Darah bercipratan bagai meriah semprotan selang penyiram bunga di halaman saat musim panas, otaknya tercecer jatuh menjijikkan. Ku lirik ke lantai, dua bola matanya utuh membelalak, dengan hilang rasa ku pijak berkali-kali hingga hampir rata dengan lantai. Aku tersenyum sendu, melantunkan maaf ku dengan bahagia membuncah hati.

Ibu masih terduduk menatapnya, tubuh itu rapuh berbalut merah oleh darah. Tangan yang ikut memegang seperdelapan sisa nyawanya kini terangkat untuk menggapai pisau daging yang berlumur cairan sebau besi. Tersenyum pilu menatap ku, menguman.

"Ini pinta ku—

"Pinta dan Ingin ku yang membunuhnya, bukan kau—

"Hiduplah Eren, hiduplah tanpa penyesalan akan hari ini."

Merah pekat menggenang di kaki.

Aroma kematian membumbung di udara pagi mendung yang lembap. kabut menyamarkan teriak nyaring para gagak di dahan pohon yang mengintai lewat jendela, menunggu ku pergi untuk menyantap mangsa segar yang nyawanya baru dibawa.

Lantas aku menggelapkan mata, berbalik jauh dari rumah tua yang menaungi busuk keluargaku dengan tahun-tahun akan rantai. Meninggalkan Onggokan mayat, meninggalkan gagak-gagak yang mengais dan mengoyak daging, meninggalkan penyesalan, meninggalkan dosa tergelap ku dengan jiwa yang bebas.

* * *

 **The Other 'I'**

 **A Levi x Eren fanfiction by Pururuu**

 **Tragedy/Crime/Suspense/Angst**

 **Rated T+**

 **Modern!AU**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin is belong to** **Hajime Isyama**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Pemuda bermata kuning emas.

Eren menatap pemuda itu dari seberang sungai yang airnya bergolak merah amis. Di bantaran pemuda itu mengintimidasi, tanpa bergerak, mimik datar, dengan jilat mata se pendaran lentera minyak di malam bulan berkabut.

"Siapa kau?" Teriaknya, bergema sekitar hutan tandus yang berkeliling diantara langit muram senja.

Pemuda itu diam.

Eren maju selangkah ke arah sungai, kaki kirinya tenggelam sebatas lutut, sungai ini terlalu dalam untuk diseberangi.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu kekeuh tidak menjawab, sebagai ganti, tangannya terulur perlahan meminta tangan Eren menyambut kekosongan seiring mendekat. Eren bagai berefleksi melihat cermin, namun tidak ada material kaca kokoh yang berdiri di seberang.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

Lalu diiringi tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar hebat, suara raungan menggelegar layaknya petir saat badai. Memecah panorama muram senja menjadi keping cahaya yang menyeruak ke dalam mata.

Ruangan itu terang. Bau tajam alkohol medis mengapung di udara, suara samar tetesan air serupa jatuh embun mengirama di telinga. Eren berupaya menggerakan tangan, mendesis tanpa suara. Rasa sakit gigitan jarum selang infus menyerang di lengan bawah.

 _Dimana?_

Bagian kepala belakang Eren berdenyut-denyut dengan rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti. Dia memejamkan mata, berupaya mengingat-ingat kejadian.

Seketika pintu bergeser, seorang lelaki berseragam petugas polisi bergegas masuk. Surai kelam jelaga nya acak-acakan, mata biru keabuan terlihat lelah dengan tambahan kerutan di tengah alis, dengan kecemasan mendalam memancar dan deru napas tak stabil, menghampiri Eren yang tak bertenaga untuk bangun.

"Ri-vaille?" Suara lirih hampir mengawang.

Lelaki itu menghampiri tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang, menghela napas yang seolah tertahan berminggu-minggu.

"Eren?!"

Eren mencoba bangkit, tapi gerakan itu mengirim rasa tusukan hebat di bagian perut sebelah kirinya. Eren menghela napas tenang, menunggu rasa sakit itu berakhir. Lalu, dengan perlahan mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

Kamar rumah sakit dengan satu nakas di samping dan tempat tidur yang dia terbaring. Tidak ada bunga atau buah segar hasil kunjungan besuk di sana. Hanya kantong plastik bening berisi pakaiannya yang tersangkut di sudut ruang, penuh darah.

Memutar kepalanya perlahan, Eren melihat ke jendela. Di luar gelap. Ini malam hari.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?"

"Perutmu? Bagaimana?"

Eren menjawab dengan gelengan.

Rivaille bergegas menekan tombol merah diatas kepalanya. Usaha memanggil perawat atau dokter yang bertugas jaga.

Suara-suara mendekat menggema di lorong, Eren melihat pintu, Lelaki paruh baya berjubah dokter, beberapa perawat, dan seseorang berseragam seperti Rivaille masuk ke ruangan.

Dokter memulai dengan senter pena di genggaman nya, meraih rahang Eren terbuka lalu menyinari bagian dalam mulut hingga tenggorokan, selepas nya dokter itu mengangguk ringan. Dilanjutkan dengan meraih stetoskop dan menjalankannya di sepanjang dada hingga bawah perut lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Ada rasa nyeri?"

"Perut saya." Jawab Eren. Dokter itu menyingkap baju rawat hijau Eren sebatas data. Perut kiri bawahnya jelas tampak berbalut perban baru dengan rona darah.

Tanpa sadar dia meringis.

"Kami baru saja menjalani operasi di bagian perut sebelum anda koma, tapi sekarang keadaan sudah hampir mendekati stabil. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sebaiknya pasien Yaeger kembali beristirahat."

Dokter itu mengisyaratkan para perawat untuk ikut keluar dari ruangan, dia tersenyum ramah sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Dibalas Eren dengan anggukan lemah dan ucapan terima kasih dari rekan Rivaille.

"Baiklah Eren." Rekan Rivaille yang diketahui bernama lengkap Erwin Smith mengambil duduk di samping Eren sembari tersenyum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Oke." Kata Erwin dengan nada resmi. "Aku akan mulai menanyakan beberapa hal penting padamu, keberatan?"

Eren menggeleng, pikirannya mulai merajut perlahan setelah melihat pakaian bekas penuh darah dan keberadaan petugas polisi di ruang rawatnya. Penasaran, tapi kepalanya sedang tak mampu berpikir seorang diri.

"Erwin!" desisan tak suka dari Rivaille menggema di ruangan. Erwin acuh.

"Eren Yaeger," Erwin mengeluarkan note kecil dari saku mantelnya. "Status mu?"

Eren mengambil jeda lama sebelum menjawab. "Mahasiswa tingkat dua.. Universitas Sina."

"Kewarganegaraan?"

"Jerman."

"Keluarga?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya naluriah. Erwin menegang sebentar.

"Umur?"

"Dua puluh satu."

"Tahu dimana ini?"

Eren menyebutkan tebakan terbaik. "Rumah sakit."

"Ya, maksudku rumah sakit mana." Erwin kembali tersenyum ramah. Marasakan sedikit geli di daerah perut.

Pandangan Eren mengamati sekitar, menatap gelap malam diluar jendela yang tak terpantul sinar bulan. Lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Alasan kenapa bisa berada ditempat ini?"

Eren menutup mata, menjelajahi ceruk-ceruk ingatannya. Sekali lagi ia malah melihat sosok lelaki bermata lemon yang mirip perawakannya, mengulurkan tangan dari seberang bantaran sungai darah. Seketika monitor jantungnya meningkat pesat.

Lalu ingatan menggelembung bagai buih sabun. Rumah Reyot. Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan _undercut_ dan kumis tipis memegangi pisau perak. Seorang gadis.. Historia?

Napas Eren tersendat. Monitor jantung semakin meningkat.

"Historia!"

Eren dikuasai insting, otot-otot tubuhnya menegang karena berupaya untuk duduk. Cepat-cepat Rivaille menahan tubuhnya tetap pada posisi berbaring.

"Eren, kecemasan mu adalah sesuatu yang umum setelah apa yang baru saja kau alami. Tapi tolong untuk tenang, jangan tegang, jangan gugup. Kondisi mu tidak baik."

"Historia, bagaimana dengan Historia?!"

"Historia berada di ruang lain, gadis itu masih dalam keadaan koma."

"Apa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu Eren. Bagaimana kronologi kejadian perkara sebelum para petugas RPD menemukan kalian di rumah reyot dekat pelabuhan?"

"Huh?" Eren tampak kebingungan. Erwin mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Tentang penyekapan?"

Eren mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ya, aku dan Historia disekap, tapi kami melawan. Historia memegangi tangan laki-laki yang memegang pisau lalu meminta ku mencari bantuan.. dan, dan.."

Manik hijau bergerak gelisah.

"Dan?"

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Perawakan pemuda di depannya mulai gelisah, Erwin tak melihat kebohongan di mata bening milik Eren.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat setelahnya? Tentang luka tusuk di perutmu? Bagaimana Historia koma dan tewasnya dua agen kami?"

"Apa..?"

Ruangan hening sesaat, hanya monitor jantung Eren yang berbunyi nyaring. Rivaille yang keberadaannya tak hirau sedari awal, menyentuh pundak Erwin.

"Erwin."

Erwin menoleh.

"Kau pergilah minum kopi."

Mereka bukan rekan kemarin malam. Rivaille paham ia, dan Erwin pun begitu. Ini bukan menyangkut permasalahan yang bisa dikait kasus atau perasaan pribadi Rivaille. Maka Erwin menurut, kali saja Eren lebih terbuka pada seorang yang bisa memberinya rasa nyaman.

Erwin menghela napas paham, berucap selamat beristirahat pada Eren lalu memohon undur diri. Eren tak menjawab, masih tenggelam di dasar lubuk pikiran.

"Eren.."

Tubuh ringkih nya tersentak. "Rivaille?"

Dia mendekat kesamping ranjang Eren, mengulurkan telapak tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Eren. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ingatanmu?"

Tangan kekasihnya terasa kasar di kulit pipi, namun Eren bisa merasakan ada bagian hatinya yang menghangat. Matanya memejam, menenggelamkan rasa takutnya yang mulai mengapung naik.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Rivaille sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Historia? Lalu.. apa yang dimaksud dengan _sir_ Erwin tentang dua agen RPD yang tewas?"

"Seharusnya itu semua adalah pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan padamu," Rivaille menatapnya serius. "Kau benar-benar tak mengingat apapun?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Di pisau milik bedebah itu kami menemukan sidik jarimu."

"Huh?"

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana dua agen RPD tewas? Luka tusuk. Sama persis dengan goresan pisau Kenny."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tahu." Satu jeda napas. "Aku dan Erwin pun juga tidak bisa mengerti ini, itulah alasan kenapa kami menanyakannya."

"Rivaille, kau.. percaya padaku 'kan?"

Ketika rasa dingin hampir mencekam, Rivaille beringsut untuk mendapati dirinya kembali menghadap mata hijau bening Eren yang bersinar kecewa. Kerlip lampu perkotaan digantikan pantulan langit malam yang se mencekam kabut London masa pertengahan.

"Aku percaya! Tentu saja aku percaya."

Rivaille langsung meraih lengan Eren yang hampa energi, ketika kontur tangan itu dibawa mengenai pelipisnya, rasa sesak kini meledak di dalam dada Rivaille.

"Eren.." Napasnya terdengar sulit. "Segera setelah kondisi mu dikabarkan membaik, petugas RPD akan mengadakan wawancara kasus padamu. Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau kau katakan pada mereka bahwa saat itu kau melawan dan sempat memegangi pisau milik Kenny, lalu hilang sadar saat perutmu ditusuk dan tidak tahu-menahu soal agen RPD atau Kenny yang tewas ditempat."

"Rivaille.."

Suara Eren tak setegas biasa.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan berbohong pada siapa pun." Eren diam sejenak, senyuman miris. "Aku kehilangan ingatan dimulai saat aku bergegas meminta bantuan. Dan tidak ada ingatan apapun tentang diriku yang menyentuh pisau. Maka saat RPD menanyai ku besok, itu yang akan kukatakan pada mereka. Dan lagi,"

"Ku pikir kau.. percaya."

Bagian ubunya terasa berdenyut, Rivaille mengerat sejumput surai gelapnya frustasi. _Apa gerangan yang telah ia katakan?_ Eren benar, seharusnya di kondisi yang bagaimanapun, Rivaille menjadi satu-satunya orang terakhir yang akan menopang Eren. Bagaimana bisa, nuraninya ternoda hanya karena tewasnya rekan dan bayangan masa lalu Eren.

"Maafkan aku.." indera penciumannya ditenggelamkan ke telapak tangan Eren. "Maafkan aku, Eren."

 **The Other "I"**

Sunyi merebak di sepanjang lorong, sepertinya para dokter, perawat dan pasien telah pergi beristirahat. Rivaille mengambil duduk di kursi tunggu tepat disebelah Erwin. Menarik tubuh lelahnya ke belakang untuk sejenak merendah pada hukum alam.

"Kopi?" Erwin menawarkan gelas plastik yang uapnya mengepul, Rivaille meraih dan meneguknya sekali. Pahit menyebar di indera pengecap, Rivaille menyesal tak meminta Erwin memesankan nya Teh hitam saja.

"Dia tidak berbohong."

"Soal?"

"Semuanya. Ingatan, perlawanan."

Erwin diam mencerna, menyesap kopinya sekali.

"Jadi kita tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, benar?"

Gelas plastik yang hanya tinggal setengah, diletakan menjadi pembatas bangku antara dirinya dan Erwin. "Kita masih punya gadis pirang itu jika kau lupa."

Erwin tersenyum. "Dan dia koma."

"Dia akan bangun."

"Kau Tuhan?"

"Kau bodoh."

Tawa ambigu Erwin meledak di lorong, terpantul di dinding berbalut marmer dan bergema hingga ke sudut. " _Mood_ mu sedang buruk sekali hari ini rupanya," Kopi instan di gelas plastik dia goyang-goyangkan. "Jangan biarkan perasaan pribadi menghasutmu. Kau yang memberitahuku soal itu."

Mata lelah Erwin tidak kehilangan wibawa yang telah tersemat sedari pertama jabatan seorang komandan dia pikul sebagai tanggung jawab. Begitupun juga malam ini, saat pandangan birunya jatuh pada manik Rivaille, dia bisa merasakan setiap bagian kecil dari dirinya memberontak tak senang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu.."

Pikiran Rivaille berkisar pada kilasan file kasus mengenai tindak kriminal dan pembunuhan agen RPD yang dipercayakan Dot Pixis padanya dan Erwin. Dua bulan terakhir, kasus samar nan tidak jelas ini hampir membuat seluruh agen berpotensi di pemerintahan menyerah.

Pandanglah dari mata para awam. Hanya senilai sebuah cetak judul koran mingguan, kasus tindak penculikan terhadap penduduk sipil, yang ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas, berikut juga dengan pelaku dan petugas yang menangani. Dugaan, telah terjadi perlawanan dua pihak bertentangan yang berujung maut.

Tak begitu penting. Semua orang acuh, kembali sibuk dengan dunia berputar milik mereka meski berita telah melintas di program stasiun televisi swasta.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian.

Salah satu warga Stohess dikabarkan menghilang di malam sabtu. Seorang mahasiswi cantik bernama Mina. Mayatnya lalu ditemukan pada minggu pagi, dalam keadaan tewas diperkosa. Tak jelas siapa pelaku, namun telah tercatat seseorang yang dicurigai. Kasus berjalanan, namun tak sampai di meja hijau karena tak cukupnya barang begitu dan saksi. Lalu, tiga hari setelahnya, paman sang korban yang diduga sebagai tersangka satu dikabarkan tewas bunuh diri. Menyusul pula sang maut kepada dua agen RPD yang sempat menangani kasus. Terlibatnya para agen di dalam kecelakaan beruntun tol Maria.

Mereka yang telah beristirahat raganya sebagai sang korban tak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian publik terkecuali bagi sang keluarga pribadi, juga para pelaku yang mayat hina nya pantas membusuk, pun tak lantas mendapat simpati. Namun para agen RPD yang telah tewas beberapa selang terakhir adalah perkara lain.

Sebagian masyarakat yang sibuk terbawa arus dunia tetap tak terlalu ingin ambil pusing, tetapi bagi beberapa golongan dari mereka yang turut mengikuti siaran berita televisi di waktu senggang cukup ikut menaruh mata.

Apa gerangan?

Hanya kesialan beruntun yang diterima RPD sebagai takdir Tuhan, ataukah benar adanya sang konduktor yang bermain di balik panggung. Mungkin tak segempar kasus serbuan teroris tempo lalu, namun jarahan kasus ke tiga cukup menghubungkan beberapa tali perkara yang tak jelas pangkal ujung.

Salah satu anggota dewan utama ibukota negara bagian Maria terlibat kasus tindak kekerasan. terduga dia sebagai pelaku penganiayaan terhadap seorang aktris wanita. Penyelidikan dimulai atas nama RPD, namun dengan pengakuan sang dewan yang mengutarakan bahwa aktris wanita itulah yang mabuk dan menyerangnya lalu perintah yang turun dari wewenang atasan untuk tak menyidang pejabat besar, kasus ditutup. Padahal di kenyataan, penyelidikan terhadap barang bukti dan saksi belum dikerahkan. Lima hari kemudian, tragedi berulang. Sang dewan kota tewas saat tur kapal pesiar lepas pantai Trost dan sang Kepala bagian RPD tewas di ruang kerja dengan hasil forensik membuktikan penyebab utama adalah aktivitas jantung yang terhenti karena konsumsi obat anti-depresi yang berlebihan.

Kasus tak lagi menjadi sasaran marketing koran, namun merambah dunia berita pertelevisian hingga program gosip. Ketidakadilan yang melibatkan tewasnya para pelaku pidana dan para agen _Recorn Police Departement_ yang menjadi penyidik merebakkan lebar judul kokohnya hampir di semua media massa. Para masyarakat terguncang, begitupun anggota lain penanggung jawab ketertiban hukum tiga negara bagian Maria, Rose, dan Sina.

Kejanggalan tak lagi raum bagai benang kusut, kasus telah membawa kedalam satu titik temu. Para tukang gosip televisi ataupun jalanan itu benar, ada pelaku utama dibalik tirai yang menggerakan benang manekin tempat panggung drama ini berputar.

"Eren adalah korban," Kata Rivaille penuh penekanan. "Dan jika kau pikir, aku adalah makhluk rendahan yang terbawa perasaan saat menangani kasus ini maka kau adalah bedebah bodoh yang berotak dangkal."

"Lalu kenapa tak kau jelaskan padaku tentang Eren yang selalu ikut terbelit kasus berantai ini?"

"Erwin—

"Rivaille. Jika kau berpikir tuduhan ku terhadap Eren hanya dikarenakan kasus trauma masa kecilnya, maka kau adalah pihak yang tidak bisa berpikir di antara kita.."

"Tapi kita sudah mengujikan _Lie Detector_ padanya saat kasus-kasus sialan itu disingkap!"

"Dan itu tidak cukup menjelaskan bagaimana ikut campur tangannya ia pada tubuh tewas para korban."

Sekitaran bagian leher belakangnya terasa panas, Rivaille mencapai amarah yang diambang ubun-ubun. Kerah baju di leher Erwin tertarik berlawanan dengan gravitasi. Erwin merasakan cekik di leher dan matanya. Sorot tajam manik biru keabuan Rivaille yang menuntut penuh ancaman menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Kita sudah punya kepingan terakhir."

"Berengsek kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau mulai merasa ragu?"

Sebuah senyum meremehkan terkembang di wajah Erwin. Mengingatkannya akan kasus yang melibatkan kematian rekan sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang pernah Rivaille miliki.

"Eren tidak bersalah." Suaranya tegas, namun tak seharusnya cekat mengambang di antara hela napas. "Eren tidak bersalah.."

Tubuh lelahnya tak terkontrol dengan baik, tangannya pun jua mulai gemetar samar. "Dia tidak bersalah Erwin! Eren tidak bersalah!"

Teriakan Rivaille hanya sebentar menggema dan mendominasi. Setelahnya di lorong, serentetan bunyi kaki tergesa merebak mengisi keheningan, ketegangan diantara Rivaille dan Erwin menyurut. Teriakan atas nama mereka yang penuh kesan panik mengalihkan perhatian.

Seorang wanita berseragam perawat berdiri terengah karena baru saja habis berlari.

"Opsir Smith dan Opsir Ackerman?"

Erwin bereaksi, ia menangguk.

"Pasien Reiss telah tersadar dari koma."

 **The Other "I"**

Kegelapan.

Berabad-abad dunia ini telah kotor.

Jurang penderitaan, populasi penuh serakah, pemerintahan para babi, dan kais darah para jelata.

Berabad-abad dunia ini telah tandus.

Bak hutan mati yang menunggu api disulut hingga akan merebak ke dasar ari yang membakar jiwa.

Ucap,

Pinta,

Do'a.

Maka sang keselamatan yang menaung akan melintasi laguna bintang untuk melayar perahu maut.

Bersekongkol,

Merancang,

Merencanakan.

Menyulam cahaya dari sang lentera minyak yang telah terpecah oleh serakah jilat api.

 _Eren Yaeger berjalan sendirian, menghitung satu demi satu ubin berwarna putih dari bangunan yang tampak misterius dibalik kabut. Tersembunyi jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Memang disengaja._

 _Diatas menara penyiarnya yang kokoh, cetakan beton terukir 'Rehabilitasi Kejiwaan' dengan penuh penegasan._

 _Suara siulan angin melewati celah-celah sempit pohon pinus. Arus sungai besar di dekat celah tebing juga sampai di telinga. Eren tak hirau, sibuk memandangi dua bungkusan burger keju yang dia dapat sebagai hadiah bersikap baik dari perawat berambut perak bernama Rico._

 _Sembari mengangguk dan bersiul senang sesekali, Eren berjingkat-jingkat sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju biliknya._

 _Tiba-tiba suara bergema teriakan membuatnya ter kaget dengan langkah tercekat._

 _Eren berjengit bersamaan dengan seorang pria terlempar di bawah kakinya. Pria dewasa bersurai hitam seperti perawat Mikasa, dengan mata biru keabuan yang banyak kerutan nya, seperti perawat Jean di pagi hari saat tidak tidur semalaman._

 _Sekujur tubuh tiba-tiba gemetar saat melihat lengan pria itu penuh oleh darah._

 _"Orang gila berengsek!" Makinya terdengar. Lalu tubuhnya yang ternyata tak lebih tinggi dari Eren dibawa berdiri. Menjauh ke arah bangku tunggu terdekat._

 _Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung, takut-takut mendekati pria yang telah berjarak dua langkah lebar darinya._

 _"Darah!"_

 _Pria itu menoleh. Mengeluh malas saat menyadari adanya sosok sakit jiwa lain yang mendekat padanya. Diam-diam menyesali emban tugas mengunjungi korban tindak kriminal yang sakit jiwa dari atasannya._

 _"Pergilah."_

 _Langkah kaki itu sedikit meragu, tetapi sekejap kemudian menegas dengan cepat, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah pria pemarah dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk burger._

 _"Darah." Ulangnya._

 _Pria itu memilih bungkam, berharap bocah tak berurusan ini segera angkat kaki. Namun Eren menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meletakan sebentar burgernya dan meraih bagian bawah baju pasien yang dikenakannya. Tak berapa lama suara robekan kain terdengar menyakitkan telinga._

 _Pria itu membelalak kaget. Dipikirnya bocah itu belum mendapat dosis suntikan penenang untuk hari ini._

 _"Oi bocah! Jangan membuat masalah!"_

 _"Luka. Luka harus dibalut." Sobekan baju pasiennya dibawa mendekat ke lengan pria bersurai sekelam gagak. "Perawat Armin membalut luka. Eren luka, perawat Armin membalut dengan ini."Lengannya diraih dan dibalut lukanya, Rivaille merasa aneh pada dirinya karena tak menepis. Meski tak sesuai prosedur perawatan luka yang benar menurut buku panduan, balutan itu meredakan sedikit rasa nyeri._

 _"Darah nanti berhenti. Luka sembuh. Lalu obat."_

 _Rivaille—Pria itu merasakan jantungnya tersengat listrik halus, bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan antara pertemuannya dengan bocah ini._

 _Dia menyaksikan bagaimana tangan yang masih kotor berbalut darahnya itu, kembali meraih bungkusan burger yang sempat terabaikan. Mendongak menatap Rivaille tanpa emosi, hanya sorot mata hijau bening yang indah namun terlihat kosong tanpa binar cahaya hidup. Diam-diam jauh di lubuk nurani paling dalam, dia penasaran bagaimana mata itu akan terlihat saat terisi akan semangat dan ambisi._

 _"Dan Burger," Gumanan menyentak kesadaran._

 _Satu bungkusan diletakkan di tangan Rivaille._

 _"Untuk sembuh."_

 _Bulan dan Matahari berganti tugas dengan cepat di langit. Sobekan kalender di ruang makan apartemen menandakan dunia tetap berputar. Semenjak pertemuan pertama yang mendebarkan hati, Rivaille tak pernah lepas pikiran terhadap pasien sakit jiwa memikat hati bernama lengkap Eren Yaeger._

 _Karenanya, Rivaille selalu menghubungi Hanji yang bekerja atas rehabilitasi tempat Eren dirawat, meminta untuk diberi izin setiap hari untuk bertemu dengannya._

 _Hingga saat Rivaille mengetahui kerusakan mental yang dialami anak itu adalah akibat trauma masa kecilnya, Rivaille merasakan bercermin akan saat-saat pahit melihat sosok ibumu mati menyusut kering karena tak makan berminggu didepan mata._

 _Rivaille meneguhkan hati. memutuskan membawa Eren—pemuda sakit umur lima belas tahun, bersamanya._

 _Hingga rasa yang tak pernah diperkirakan itu datang._

 _Nafsu, gairah, rasa ingin mendominasi._

 _Rivaille tak pernah mengenal akan apa yang orang sebut-sebut dengan cinta sebelum dia belajar bagaimana bagian dari dirinya ingin memiliki Eren secara utuh._

" _Rivaille percaya padaku 'kan?"_

" _Ya Eren.. ya."_

 **The Other "I"  
**

Di tengah garis-garis langit, bulan sedang berjaya mengatur malam. Mengantarkan makhluk ter sibuk dunia ke alam mimpi. Mengembara di dunia pararel imajinasi tanpa batas, yang terkadang terjebak antara ingin bangun atau memilih tertidur selamanya.

Ruang rawat tempat Historia Reiss berbaring terasa remang-remang. Pernyataan dari gadis teman se perkuliahan Eren itu membuat Rivaille merasakan tungkainya kebas.

Dia adalah seorang agen RPD dengan latar belakang militer yang memberinya rasa tanggung jawab terhadap tugas dan hormat akan rantai komando. Dia mengetahui misinya, mengetahui taruhannya, dan siap mengabdikan diri padanya.

Ketika banyak dari rekannya yang telah tewas karena terbelit benang merah runyam dari kasus tersamar bayang, Rivaille seharusnya adalah sosok atas penanggung jawab yang akan mengambil alih permulaan dan membawa drama ini menuju penutup panggung. Tapi apa yang telah dimulai sebagai misi kemarin sore kini telah benar-benar berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Dengan wajah memucat, Rivaille memaksakan diri untuk tidak menerima kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

Historia hampir hilang waras. Mata biru yang biasanya tampak teduh, kini gelisah ketakutan seperti para rusa hutan di malam sang pemburu turun untuk membantai.

Kukunya tak berhenti digigit, berbicara tersendat karena tak mampu sekedar menenangkan diri dari apa yang sedang diceritakannya pada Erwin.

"Eren bahkan tidak mendengarkan ku! Pisau, dia, Kenny dan agen RPD. Itu adalah Eren.. Eren yang mengoyaki tubuh mereka—

Tubuh ringkih Historia yang ter gugu tiba-tiba membusur dengan tangannya membekap mulut, bentuk dari rasa mual yang tampak membumbung naik.

"Lady Reiss.."

Wajahnya semakin memucat, tangannya diturunkan putus asa.

"Dan sekarang dia akan membunuh ku!" Gadis itu berteriak.

"Kami mohon anda untuk tenang."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Dia akan membunuh ku! Aku akan mati! Di sini! Hari ini!"

"Diamlah orang sakit! Kau tidak paham akan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Rivaille merasakan tenggorokan nya yang kebas kembali menemukan suara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata Historia menggelap. "Kau tidak di sana Opsir! Kau, kau tidak melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana Eren membantai Kenny dan tidak mendengarkan ku!"

"Para petugas RPD itu.. mereka berusaha menghentikannya, lalu Eren marah! Dia tidak memedulikan luka di perutnya dan begitu saja mengambil alih pisau Kenny, mengoyaki tubuh mereka hingga tewas dan kemudian dia mengancam ku karena berusaha memegangi kakinya untuk berhenti,"

"Dia bilang.. dia bilang dunia ini sudah membusuk. Orang-orang yang kepalanya telah mengapung dalam tinja neraka pantas mati." Historia meremas rambutnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan! Eren yang ku kenal bukan sosok yang seperti itu, dia.. dia—

Historia terdiam tiba-tiba, sebagai gantinya siulan makhluk malam mengisi hening yang mencekam. Bulan masih berjaya di puncak langit, namun terlihat samar sinarnya dari jendela kecil di sudut karena kabut.

Gadis pirang yang tadinya terlihat hampir putus asa kini terjebak memori yang terapung-apung di lubuk pikiran. Penjelasan dosen Nanaba di kelas psikologi paginya membuat yang buram menjelas, yang samar memekat. Membuat manik birunya terbelalak sekali lagi.

"Dia bukan Eren.." ucap Historia hampir berbisik.

Erwin dan Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. "Lady Reiss, kami tidak mengerti—

"Dia bukan Eren! Matanya, Matanya berbeda! Eren yang ku kenal adalah seseorang dengan mata sebening dedaunan yang polos, dan mata itu selalu terlihat jujur apa adanya. Dan mata yang kulihat hari itu bukan milik Eren, mata itu tampak seperti sepuhan emas yang keras dan penuh ambisi, penuh kebencian."

"Lady Reiss," Erwin berusaha menyela.

"Itu _alter ego_! Ya, pasti itu!" Historia tampak memancarkan sedikit harapan di matanya. "Dari apa yang kudengar, Eren memiliki trauma masa kecil tragis bukan opsir? Itu pasti pemicunya! Yang membunuh hari itu bukanlah Eren yang asli, tetapi dirinya yang lain!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rivaille menegapkan tubuhnya, merasakan secercah harapan sama akan Historia yang mengapungkan sedikit kelegaan di hati.

"Opsir Rivaille! Jika kita bisa membawa Eren menemui seorang terapis, kita bisa membuktikan pada RPD bahwa dia tidak bersalah, kita hanya perlu membawa sosok Eren yang lain itu—

"Oh, jadi kalian pikir Eren bodoh itu jauh lebih berguna dibanding aku?"

Di belakang mereka terdengar suara klik pintu geser yang telah terkunci, langkah kaki telanjang di tapakan ubin rumah sakit, dan berisik gesekan benda logam dengan marmer.

BUK

Belum sempat meraih pistolnya untuk pertahanan, Opsir Erwin tumbang dengan pelipisnya mengalirkan darah.

Historia refleks berteriak dengan Rivaille yang menghadapnya nyalang.

"Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusi keadilan di dunia busuk ini? Para polisi kotor macam kalian?"

"Eren!" Rivaille meneriaki nya.

"Eren, Eren, Eren! Aku bukan Eren! Eren si bedebah tak berguna itu seharusnya tak pantas memegang hampir seluruh kendali penuh tubuh ini! Dia tak lebih dari seekor domba bodoh yang membiarkan orang tuanya terbunuh karena berusaha meminta pertolongan dari para agen lacur macam kalian!"

"Dan kau," Sorot mata keemasannya menghujam Rivaille. "Jika bukan karena kau yang membawanya dari tempat rehabilitasi sialan itu, seharusnya tubuh ini sudah menjadi milikku!"

"Opsir!"

Teriakan Historia gamang dalam telinga, Rivaille bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar samar diantara kecamuk bathin. Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini mencoba katakan?

Tongkat silinder diangkat tinggi ke arahnya, hanya butuh satu ayunan dan Rivaille akan bernasib seperti Erwin.

Dia sadar di pinggang kanannya masih tersangkut sebuah Pistol. Tapi kenapa, kenapa tangan sialan nya kebas tak mau bergerak.

 _Tubuh itu milik Eren._

"Polisi busuk seperti kalian seharusnya mati saja—

"Opsir Ackerman!"

"AKH!"

Tongkat silinder yang tadinya menggantung di udara terayun jatuh bersamaan dengan Historia yang hilang sadar dan Eren yang berteriak memegangi kepalanya.

Manik keemasan tampak memudar dan bersamar secara perlahan dengan Hijau bening.

"Sialan kau! Berhenti melawan!"

Eren mencengkeram kepalanya, teriakan kesakitan nyaring terdengar.

Perlahan wajah itu terangkat menatap Rivaille. Manik hijau yang penuh damba jelas berpendar walau hanya sebelah mata.

"Rivaille, ukh! Percaya padaku bukan?"

"Eren!" Rivaille berusaha meraih pemuda itu kedalam rengkuhan nya, namun sosok Eren masih berusaha berkecamuk dengan dua jiwanya. Mengerat surai cokelat kayu berkali-kali.

"Biarkan aku yang bertindak di sini Eren!" Suara gamang menggertak.

"Kau, tidak berhak mengambil tubuhku!"

"AKH! Tidak berguna! Kau tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada ayah dan ibu karena jiwa suci busuk mu itu?!"

Mata kuning berpendar lebih pekat dari hijau kali ini. Tampak jiwa Eren yang asli mulai melemah entah karena apa.

"Eren!" Suara Rivaille sampai, tubuh Eren tersentak. Hijau kembali.

"Kau yang tidak berguna! Kembalikan tubuhku berengsek."

"Huh? Kau membela para bedebah busuk RPD yang membuat ibu dan ayah terbunuh? Kau membela binatang seperti mereka ketimbang aku?!"

Kekehan sadis mengudara.

"Dunia ini sudah membusuk. Kau lebih tahu itu dari siapa pun Eren! Jadi biar aku yang selesaikan ini jika kau tidak bersedia mengotori tanganmu!"

"Bukan.. bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa? Seperti apa hah?! Seperti membiarkan kita diperbudak oleh mereka? Eren, ku tanya padamu. Kau lihat bagaimana Ibu di hari itu bukan? Dia putus asa Eren! Dia menaruh harapannya padamu! Dan apa yang malah kau perbuat? Kau membiarkan tubuhnya habis dikoyak untuk memanggil polisi busuk itu! Dan sekarang apa? Kau akan membiarkan dunia ini juga membusuk karena rasa cintamu pada seorang yang juga polisi? Karena orang ini hmm?"

Tubuh ringkih Eren bergetar hebat, berteriak seraya jatuh berlutut. Rivaill mengetahui bahwa Eren nya sedang kesakitan. Namun cahaya samar bulan menjelaskan sebelah mata yang tadinya tertangkup telapak tangan kini mengalirkan air mata.

Lengan itu berangsur menurun, membiarkan dua kuning kini berpendar terang menyala.

Rivaille merasakan dirinya tersudut.

"Lihat, dia tidak bisa menang melawan ku,"

"Dan sekarang biar ku tunjukan pada Eren bagaimana cara membunuh, Opsir."

"Eren, dengarkan aku."

Dengung di telinga Eren membuatnya kembali berlutut jatuh kesakitan.

"Keras kepala! Kau masih ingin melawan ku pengecut?"

* * *

 _Kau benar, seharusnya bukan aku pemilik tubuh tak berguna ini_

* * *

"Rivaille." Mata hijau kembali, pemuda itu tersenyum tepat ke mata Rivaille. Penuh kecamuk rasa.

"Eren?"

"Ya.."

Rivaille melebarkan matanya. Benarkah kali ini adalah Eren?

Langkahnya mendekat, menjatuhkan diri ke rengkuhan Rivaille yang selalu berhasil memberikannya rasa nyaman.

Memang dari dulunya seperti ini bukan? Dimana pun Eren menjatuhkan diri atau berputus asa, Rivaille selalu ada untuk menangkapnya. Di tempat rehabilitasi itu, masa-masa pengobatannya berlangsung, ataupun di saat Eren merasa tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

"Eren?" Ulangnya.

"Ya.."

Rivaille maju untuk merengkuh erat tubuh Eren yang bermandikan keringat.

"Kita akan menemui terapis untuk memusnahkan bedebah sial itu dari tubuhmu—

"Rivaille," Eren membawa tangannya ke sisi rahang kokoh Rivaille. "Aku menyadari satu hal—

"Aku dan dia adalah **diriku**. Bagaimana bisa kau akan menghilangkan salah satu darinya?"

* * *

 _Jika aku tidak, maka kau pun tidak akan pernah pantas memiliki tubuh ini._

 _Oh ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu? Kau tahu pilihanmu tak sebanyak itu Eren._

* * *

"Rivaille.. aku selalu percaya padamu. Kau juga 'kan? Selalu percaya padaku?"

"Eren?"

* * *

 _Bagaimana kalau aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun diantara kita berhak memiliki tubuh ini?_

 _Apa maksudmu?_

* * *

"Rivaille. Kau tahu apa dosaku? Aku, aku selalu mengeluhkan dunia busuk ini. Aku tak pernah senang melihat para pemerintah dan RPD yang menari diatas penderitaan. Aku benci! Aku muak! dan lalu dia datang membisiki ku, dia bertanya bagaimana kalau aku biarkan dia yang mengambil alih tugas mulia itu? membersihkan dunia busuk ini dari orang-orang yang membuatku jijik,"

Dahi mereka disatukan. "Aku bilang padanya _Ya_ , _jika kau bisa lakukanlah_. Kau tahu? Yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi adalah aku Rivaille. Aku."

"Eren berhenti bicara omong kosong, kita harus segera membawamu bertemu Hanji. Dia—

"Lalu apa?! Tidak ada yang akan berubah!" Eren meremas dadanya. "Akulah yang membuatnya menjadi jiwa kedua yang berhak atas tubuhku. Itulah kenapa jika kau ingin melenyapkan nya, kau juga harus melenyapkan ku!"

* * *

 _Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama._

* * *

Eren membawa tangannya meraih pistol milik Rivaille, meletakan senjata itu di genggaman pria yang lebih tua.

"Bunuh aku sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bunuh aku Rivaille! Pelaku kejahatan berantai ini kau bilang pantas mati bukan? Bunuh aku!"

Rivaille menggeram, meremas pistol dan kerah baju Eren di genggaman nya.

"Ini bukan kau Eren!"

"Ini aku! Dan dia adalah Aku! Kenapa kau tidak juga bisa memahaminya?"

Rivaille menguatkan remasannya.

"Kau ingin ku tendang agar otak bodoh mu kembali berpikir jernih?"

Hatinya lemah, matanya yang berbahaya menatap Eren memohon.

Berharap Eren mengerti. Di dunia yang telah kehilangan artinya ini, Rivaille siap mengorbankan apapun asal Tuhan tidak mengambil Eren darinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk membunuh ku sekalian! Otak ku ini, tubuhku ini.." Dirinya meremas surai. "Sudah membusuk bersama dunia."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah ku."

"KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEREKA!"

"Kau tidak mengerti—

"Kau sama saja dengan para agen RPD berengsek yang membiarkan tersangka kejahatan lepas dari jerat hukum!"

"Ini tidak sama!"

"Dunia ini memang sudah benar-benar membusuk! Padahal aku percaya padamu Rivaille!"

"Kalau kau sebut itu percaya padaku, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan ku sekarang! Kau butuh seorang terapis! Bukan perdebatan konyol macam ini!"

Rivaille berseru lantang. Rasa amarah dan kekecewaan berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak mengerti itu?! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menanggung hukuman kejahatan yang bukan kau pelakunya!" Segaris air mata mengalir di pipinya. Agen terkuat dan terpercaya RPD kini telah jatuh berlutut.

"Aku sudah menipu mu! Aku menipu mu dan semua orang! Aku bahkan menipu nurani ku sendiri, mangapa kau tak bisa melihatnya?!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Gemeletuk gigi Eren terdengar penuh amarah.

Secara tiba-tiba pistol dari genggaman nya direbut paksa oleh Eren. Menyentak sadar akan mata hijau yang menggelap bagai pusaran kematian.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau tidak bisa menghukum ku kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mati?"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membunuh ku, maka aku yang akan membunuh mu. Opsir."

Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya menatap paras Eren yang selama ini dia jadikan tempat melabuhkan hati. Kepingan memori melintas satu demi satu. Bagaimana mereka awal bertemu hingga jatuh mencinta.

Mata hijau yang memikatnya pertama kali, senyuman penuh kepolosan dan semangat kobar api dari panggilan jiwa terdalam nya. Kemana hal itu pergi? Kemana Erennya pergi?

 _Dunia ini memang tak pernah adil bukan? Lantas apa yang kau harapkan darinya Rivaille? Kisah cinta dari negeri dongeng? Yang membuat mimpi semalam menjadi kenyataan dan hidup bahagia selamanya?_

 _Dunia ini jauh lebih hina dan busuk dari itu._

Demi tuhan, selama ini Rivaille tulus.

"Ya, aku sama busuknya dengan mereka bukan? Kau muak dengan itu? Tembak lah!"

Eren merendahkan pandangannya pada Rivaille yang berlutut. Berwajah datar. Memandangnya dengan _emerald_ yang kosong kehidupan seperti pertama mereka bertemu.

"Dasar lemah,"

Satu tarikan napas. Rivaille menatap wajah seorang tercinta kali terakhir, merekam jelas. Memastikan dikehidupan esoknya, Rivaille akan masih jatuh mencinta pada orang ini.

Seketika manik biru keabuan nya melebar, Satu senyuman tulus terkembang di sana. Senyuman milik penuh kebodohan, senyuman pengakuan dosa, senyuman yang hanya dimiliki oleh Eren.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal.. Rivaille."

Suara tembakan nyaring bergema di udara.

' _Mari bertemu di kehidupan lain yang lebih baik dari ini.'_

 **Tamat**

A/N :

 _Alter ego_ : _Atau 'aku yang lain' merupakan diri kedua yang bertolak belakang daripada kepribadian yang sebenarnya. biasanya pemicu terpecahnya kepribadian ini adalah trauma yang mendalam yang dirasakan oleh seseorang._

Haloooo, Pururu desu, yoroshikuuu~

Akhirnya fanfic pertama di fandom Anime mengudara! Yoshh! /Tabuh genderang. Asli seneng banget akhirnya bisa debut di fandom SnK tercinta dengan OTP tercinta pula ;-;

Saya masihlah author newbie abal-abal yang nekat nulis fanfic Tragedy, jadi mohon saran dan kritik para Senpai sekalian (/.\\)

Yuk berteman di dengan saya, fb : **Pururuu**

Sign,

Pururuu


End file.
